Snow White
Snow White is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04 single. The song is performed by Chihaya Kisaragi and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by rino, composed by Yuriko Mori and arranged by Takeshi Matsuda. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #After School Party Time (アフタースクールパーリータイム) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Megumi Tokoro～" #Asayake no Crescendo (朝焼けのクレッシェンド) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Kotoha Tanaka～" #Liar Rouge (ライアー・ルージュ) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Shiho Kitazawa～" #Snow White #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Chihaya Kisaragi～" #Blue Symphony #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tatoeba kimi to Moshi deawazuni ita no nara Konna itami o ima Shiranai mama ita keredo Norikoeta kanashimi ga Hito o tsuyoku suru no naraba Aa namida sae Mirai kara furisosoida okurimono Shiroi yuki no you ni Hikaru yuki no you ni Kono kokoro o shiroku somete Aruite yuku Ashiato mo wadachi sae nai michi o Haruka na kimi ni mo Setsunai hi ni sae Tada arigatou tte ieta sono toki Kokoro ni tomoru akari ni Michibikare yukou Tooi kioku wa Sou YUTORIRO no e mitai da ne Yuki no furu hi no machi Sayonara shita ano hodou Kono mune no kagami ni wa Towa ni kitto utsuru keshiki Tada rinkaku ga Yuragu no wa toki ga mahou kaketa kara Shiroi yuki no you ni Hikaru yuki no you ni Mada mirai wa junpaku no mama Susunde yuku Yume ga matsu massugu na kono michi o Sabishisa wa kitto Shiawase ni deau hi no PUROROOGU da to ima wa ieru yo Monogatari nara mada tochuu Kagayaki no hou e Shiroi yuki no you ni Hikaru yuki no you ni Kono kokoro o shiroku somete Aruite yuku Ashiato mo wadachi sae nai michi o Haruka na kimi ni mo Setsunai hi ni sae Tada arigatou tte ieta sono toki Kokoro ni tomoru akari ni Michibikare asu e |-| Kanji= たとえば君と もし 出逢わずにいたのなら こんな痛みを今 知らないまま いたけれど 乗り越えた 悲しみが 人を強くするのならば ああ 涙さえ 未来から 降り注いだ 贈り物 白い雪のように 光る雪のように この心を白く染めて 歩いてゆく 足跡も輪さえ無い道を 遥かな君にも 切ない日にさえ ただ ありがとうって言えたその時 心に灯る明りに 導かれ 行こう 遠い記憶は そう ユトリロの絵みたいだね 雪の降る日の街 さよならした あの鋪道 この胸の 鏡には 永久にきっと映る景色 ただ 輪郭が 揺らぐのは 時間（とき）が魔法 かけたから 白い雪のように 光る雪のように まだ未来は純白のまま 進んで行く 夢が待つ 真っ直ぐなこの道を 寂しさはきっと 幸せに出会う日の 序章（プロローグ）だと今は言えるよ 物語ならまだ途中 輝きの方へ 白い雪のように 光る雪のように この心を白く染めて 歩いてゆく 足跡も輪さえ無い道を 遥かな君にも 切ない日にさえ ただ ありがとうって言えたその時 心に灯る明りに 導かれ 明日へ |-| English= If I had lived Without having met you I would never know This pain I'm feeling now But if sorrow Is what makes people get stronger Then, these tears Are a shower, a gift from the future Like white snow, Like bright snow, This heart is dyed white I'll keep walking On a furrowless road with no footsteps In the distant past, On that painful day, That time, I was only able to say "thanks" to you Let this burning light in my heart Lead me forward Distant remembrance Looks like a drawing of Utrillo The town on a snowy day That pavement where we bid farewell The mirror in this chest Must be reflecting an eternal scenery What causes its contour to sway Is the magic of time Like white snow, Like bright snow, While the future is still pure white, I'll keep moving forward On this straight road where my dream is waiting Now I can say that Loneliness is a prologue To the day of a fortunate encounter The tale is still continuing In a radiant direction Like white snow, Like bright snow, This heart is dyed white I'll keep walking On a furrowless road with no footsteps In the distant past, On that painful day, That time, I was only able to say "thanks" to you Let this burning light in my heart Lead me to tomorrow Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ FUKUOKA - (performed by: Asami Imai) *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI - (performed by: Asami Imai) *THE IDOLM@STER Million Live! Lawson Campaign Special Party - (performed by: Asami Imai) *THE IDOLM@STER 9TH ANNIVERSARY WE ARE M@STERPIECE!! Nagoya Performance Day 1 - (performed by: Asami Imai) *THE IDOLM@STER 9TH ANNIVERSARY WE ARE M@STERPIECE!! Nagoya Performance Day 2 - (performed by: Asami Imai) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi)